


Destiel One-Shot: Yoga

by QuietWriter48



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Shameless Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, attempt to build up tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietWriter48/pseuds/QuietWriter48
Summary: Castiel knows what will turn Dean on, and it's not what you might think.  And let's just say, Cas is right.  Absolutely shameless smut with an attempt at building tension, so please tell me if I blow it.  This is a little long for me, so hold on and let me know what's messed up.





	Destiel One-Shot: Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> I put 'first time bottoming' in there for Dean, because it's been so long since his one experience as a bottom that it might as well be his first time. And my Jimmy Novak has, let's say, some experience. It's a little long for me, so hang in there. Trust me, there is an explicit m/m sex scene in there. Hopefully it's worth the wait.

As usual, I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. Sigh.  
  
Castiel is bare chested, wings flared, working through a yoga routine in the Vault. It’s really the only place in the Bunker besides the Garage (you ain’t getting’ damn feathers all over my Baby, Cas) where he can work out. He supposed he could go out to some isolated steppe or tundra, but he found he liked the proximity to Sam and Dean; especially Dean. He liked the idea that Dean might stroll through and see him.  
He found the mental concentration needed to move through the meditation mantras while keeping his wings at least partially manifested emptied his mind more effectively than anything else. He barely noticed that Dean had been watching from the hall to the living quarters for at least the last quarter of hour.  
Honestly, it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter so much that he found himself paying extra attention to his form, his gaze carefully ignoring the hall entry without seeming to. Sometimes he added a small snap or flourish of his wings just to hear the little catch in Dean’s breathing – inaudible to any but angel ears. It nearly undid him to hear Dean react to him like that, but he kept on with his workout as though Dean was not there. The game would lose its meaning if he acknowledged Dean in any way.  
Castiel just focused on executing his chosen poses. He went from a side plank pose to a headstand, his movements careful, slow, and controlled, holding each pose for several minutes as he repeated the mantras. Then he lowered himself from the headstand into a crane or crow pose. The crane looked a lot like someone starting a handstand on their own, and Castiel pushed his wings forward over his shoulders. He heard Dean grunt appreciatively. It was really a rather suggestive pose and Castiel felt he was being a little obvious including it.  
From there he modified a firefly pose so that his legs were out in front rather than pointing up and trapped behind his arms. Castiel moved from his modified firefly pose to a peacock pose, with only his hands contacting the ground. In the peacock pose, he basically held his entire body in pushup position off the floor on only his hands. His wings stretched almost painfully upwards, perpendicular to his body. It was the whisper that secretly undid him again and nearly revealed his little game.  
‘Fuck me,’  
Dean’s voice was nearly inaudible, and full of admiration. He knew what kind of control it took for Castiel to keep his wings even partially manifested as he worked out. He also knew the strength and control it took to execute some of those poses not to mention to hold them so flawlessly for so many minutes at a time. He thought of that pose that looked like Cas was starting a handstand, and felt his jeans tighten again.  
Just watching Cas hold the current pose was giving Dean problems. He could see Cas’s ass, and it was amazing. Tight and perky, it made his imagination wander to disturbing places. After all, this was Cas we were talking about. Not some anonymous jackass he could forget about. And besides that, angels didn’t do sex, or gender for that matter. Dean softly cleared his throat. Maybe Cas hadn’t heard him, after all, he did seem to be pretty focused.  
Castiel moved back into the crow or crane pose, still with only his hands touching the floor. His wings stretched forward around his head and shoulders, shielding them from view.  
‘Dean, do you need something? ‘  
His voice was normal Castiel – a low, gravelly baritone that he knew Dean found sexy. He kept his tone light and disinterested. He didn’t want to spook Dean. He could feel Dean’s eyes on his ass, lingering on the suggestive pose.  
‘Cas,’  
Dean started to reply, but his mouth went dry. He was watching Cas’s pose, and if he didn’t know better he would swear the angel was trying to turn him on. And it was working better than Dean would have thought. They were just yoga poses, and not all of them were as suggestive as the one Cas was currently holding. But Cas was holding the poses as calmly and effortlessly as if he were sitting at the table sipping coffee. And that was what was getting to Dean. He knew how difficult some of those poses were. The controlled power inherent in the movement was what was turning Dean on.  
Cas moved from the crow or crane pose smoothly into another handstand, this time allowing his gaze to meet Dean’s. He knew Dean often got lost in his blue eyes.  
‘Yes, Dean?’  
The low husky baritone was accompanied by a shift of position and Cas’s upside down sapphire blue eyes meeting his own. Dean couldn’t breathe.   
‘Fuck me,’ he muttered to himself. He didn’t realize he’d spoken out loud until he saw Cas’s full lips quirk.  
‘Now, Dean?’  
Cas’s eyes were alight with amusement. He knew enough to know that Dean hadn’t intended to speak out loud. It was enough of a victory to know he’d pushed Dean that far. He carefully released the headstand, but didn’t immediately straighten, and stood folded over, watching Dean upside down from between his ankles. He heard Dean suck in a breath and straightened, smiling softly as he turned to face Dean.  
Dean rushed over to Cas and fisted his hand through the back of Cas’s hair and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Cas let himself be pulled in, let himself be lost in the taste of Dean’s mouth. Dean moaned into his mouth and Cas gripped his shirt front, walking him against a wall of the Vault as he kissed him. His wings created a curtain blocking them from view. He ghosted his lips down Dean’s neck and across his shoulders, stopping a minute to regard Dean with reproachful blue eyes.  
‘You are slow, Dean.’  
Dean’s eyes were a drugged green, with more and more gold showing up by the minute.  
‘I thought I was pretty quick on the draw, there,’ Dean objected, but his tone didn’t have any real disagreement in it. He was lying and he knew it. His hands were making their way across Cas’s chest of their own accord, fingering the light smattering of hair and ghosting across nipples.  
‘You watched me for over a quarter of an hour,’ Cas began, closing off any reply Dean might make by kissing him again. He loved the way Dean tasted. Dean relaxed into Cas’s kiss. It was so nice when Cas just took over. Cas’s kisses were hungry, but controlled. Cas kept the hunger just below the surface, and Dean could feel it there, waiting to eat him whole. Dean felt part of himself let go. Cas grinned into his mouth.  
‘Say it, Dean. You know I won’t until you say it.’  
Cas continued his assault on Dean’s mouth in defiance of this order. He could feel Dean’s soul, his emotional state in rough outlines. He could feel it when Dean’s emotions gathered for a response, and again began ghosting his lips down Dean’s neck, towards his bare chest.  
‘Cas,’ Dean began, then lost his train of thought as Cas ghosted kisses across the anti-possession tattoo. The kisses made Cas’s lips tingle, so he lingered there.  
‘Cas, that tickles. How are you doing that?’  
Cas’s hand tightened in Dean’s hair as a reproach while he continued to ghost his lips over the tattoo. Dean was avoiding again. Cas mumbled into Dean’s skin, his voice low and husky and demanding.  
‘Dean…. Say it Dean.’  
Cas could feel it in the hunter’s muscle tension when he made the decision – Cas could feel the tension flow out of Dean again, and he smiled against Dean’s chest, navigating to his nipple, gently licking and nipping. Dean spoke between gasps.  
‘Please, Cas?’  
Dean’s voice was ragged with need now. Cas continued his assault on Dean’s nipple. He could feel Dean getting harder by the minute, could feel himself getting harder, but he controlled it, willed it down. Cas wanted this to be all about Dean, and what Dean needed.  
‘Please what, Dean?’  
Cas’s voice was still husky and commanding, but there was a teasing note to it now. He needed Dean to be clear; not for his own sake, he already knew Dean wanted it, but Dean needed to hear himself say it. Cas looked up at Dean, his sapphire blue eyes cool but on fire somehow.  
Dean looked over at him and Cas nearly came apart. Dean’s eyes were so gold, and they were so soft and vulnerable and pleading and full of need. It was such a different look for the tough, independent hunter that Cas nearly gasped.  
‘Please make love to me, Cas. Please.’  
Sapphire blue eyes melted into goldish-green ones.  
‘Dean….’  
Now it was Cas who was without words.  
‘I need to feel you, Cas, please.’  
Dean’s golden-green gaze remained steady on Cas. He couldn’t explain for the life of him how he felt right now. He just knew he needed to feel Cas, needed to be close to Cas, needed someone to take care of him for once, to hold him for once.  
‘Yes, Dean.’  
Cas’s voice was ragged and husky now, drawn out with the effort of control. Cas pulled Dean into him and blinked them into Dean’s bedroom just down the hallway. He backed Dean up to the foot of the bed, kissing him, devouring him. Dean relaxed and sat back on the bed. Cas let him take off his shirt and pants, and smiled. Dean was going commando again. Castiel stripped off his own pants, his briefs already tented and straining. He was trying to control it, but his control was slipping and he felt himself getting harder by the minute.  
Dean let out a whoosh of breath when he saw Cas’s briefs.  
‘Jesus, Cas, did Chuck get you confused with a horse or something?’  
Cas smiled down at Dean’s show of nerves. Dean was always playing things off with a joke when he felt nervous or insecure. Cas knelt in front of Dean so his endowments weren’t so front and center. He put his hand behind Dean’s neck and brought him in for a kiss as he lifted himself up, putting an arm around Dean’s waist and using a little angelic Grace to lift Dean further up on the bed underneath him as he continued kissing him. His lips ghosted over Dean’s jawline.  
‘You know I would never hurt you, Dean.’  
He felt Dean swallow, felt his emotions gather.  
‘I…. I don’t wanna let you down, Cas.’  
Cas was nearly undone again by Dean’s unexpected honesty. Cas grinned over at Dean; his eyes were closed. Cas kissed them open and looked down at Dean.  
‘You could never let me down, Dean. Ever.’  
Dean turned away; his fears were getting to him. He’d been with one guy before as a bottom, but he’d never wanted it like he did with Cas. And they weren’t nearly as…. his mind stalled out. Jesusfuck, Cas was……. There was no way he could take that, it had been far too long since he’d bottomed for anyone. No wonder Jimmy Novak’s wife went a little off the rails when he left. This thought made him smile and chuckle a little.  
‘What are you thinking about?’  
‘God, no wonder Jimmy’s wife went nuts after he left with you. Jesus Cas, she was fucking a porn star!’  
Cas laid his forehead against Dean’s shoulder shook his head and just chuckled. Leave it to Dean to see it that way.  
‘Jimmy did miss her quite a bit. It was difficult at times, dealing with his… needs. She was quite… talented.’  
Dean smiled up at Cas, and the both dissolved into laughter. All at once Dean stopped laughing and looked up at Cas. He could feel Dean underneath him. He could feel Dean’s naked erection straining, rubbing against his briefs, and his own growing erection responding to it.  
Dean’s eyes were again shockingly vulnerable, and Cas finally realized how physically vulnerable this deadly, experienced hunter was allowing himself to be with Cas. Dean was completely without weapons to hand; Cas was sure he had some stashed in the room somewhere, but there was no gun or knife under the pillow or mattress in easy reach, Cas could sense it.  
Dean was completely naked under Cas, and he’d thrown his arms up over his head, and trapped them under his pillow, his hands loose and easy on the underside of the headboard.  
Cas found himself incredibly humbled by Dean’s show of…. trust. Incredibly humbled, and incredibly turned on.  
‘Dean…’  
It was all Cas could say. Dean’s eyes were like liquid gold, and Cas felt himself melting. There was so much trust there.  
‘I trust you, Cas.’  
Dean’s voice was quiet, and he felt still somehow, deep inside. All his usual insecurities and worries just dropped away when he looked in Cas’s eyes.  
‘You know I’d do anything for you, Cas.’  
Dean’s voice was still quiet, but it rocked Cas to his core. Dean could feel Cas getting harder and quirked a soft smile up at him.  
‘Make love to me, Cas. Please.’  
Cas didn’t say anything. He held himself over Dean, elbows on the bed bracketing Dean’s chest. In a blink his briefs were gone, and his erection was straining between them, rubbing against Dean’s. He felt Dean suck in a breath, felt him panic for a brief moment, then remember who he was with, and felt him calm down again. Cas smiled. He loved it that his presence was enough to calm Dean down.  
Cas began to softly kiss the tattoo on Dean’s chest and rut softly against Dean’s abdomen, brushing their cocks together between them. He felt Dean’s arms strain against the lower edge of the headboard where they rested, straining with the desire to hold Cas and touch him. Cas smiled. Dean was waiting for permission to use his hands. He looked up at Dean from the nipple he was working over.  
‘Touch me, Dean, please?’  
Dean’s hands drifted up from their place over his head and began to drift over his lower back, palming his ass and thighs, and back up again. Cas knew Dean was very tactile, very touch oriented.  
Cas began to rut against Dean in earnest, their cocks brushing together between them. Cas could feel himself building to a crescendo, his cock hardening and swelling between them. Dean grabbed his ass and pulled Cas into him and Cas let himself go, Enochian pulled from him as his orgasm swept over him like a wave.  
Dean felt warmth jet over his abdomen between them. There was no way he could describe how he felt right now; so vulnerable, so weak, but so powerful and so protected. Cas’s wings had partially manifested at the point of his orgasm, and Dean found himself curious about what Cas had said. Cas seemed to understand this, and his voice was soft and husky, his lips brushing Dean’s neck with soft kisses as he spoke.  
‘Father turn away, for I am fallen, and regret it not.’  
Dean’s eyes were soft when they met Cas’s. Cas reached between them and coated his fingers in his own come. He brushed kisses down Dean’s chest as he raised himself up. Dean spread his legs so Cas could kneel between them. Cas marveled at how vulnerable the hunter was leaving himself, without hesitation, without question. Dean’s hands drifted back up to the bottom edge of the headboard and rested there. Cas’s voice was awed and quiet.  
‘Dean,’  
Did Dean know what it did to him, when he made himself deliberately vulnerable like that? Cas’s heart felt like it would swell and burst in his chest. Dean’s trust and vulnerability were the highest honor he could ever hope for. Dean pulled his knees up, on either side of Cas, shifting so his ass was propped at an angle against Cas’s lap. Cas felt absolutely humbled, and yet so powerful. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek.  
‘Dean,’  
Dean’s name seemed to be all he could say, the only language he knew outside of Enochian. Dean quirked a softer version of his more familiar leer; his voice was soft and reassuring despite the cavalier nature of his words.  
‘Hey, angel baby, don’t go soft on me now.’  
‘I shouldn’t be as-‘ Cas started to explain himself and Dean interrupted with another soft smile.  
‘I know Cas. You’re lookin’ out for me like you always do.’  
Cas brushed his fingers down the length of Dean’s cock, and caressed his balls as he drifted down to brush his hole. Dean’s eyes softened a little and he smiled encouragingly. Cas leaned down and put his mouth on the head of Dean’s cock as he brushed his finger into Dean. Dean gasped and bucked a little, muttered curses and ‘god yeses’ falling from his lips as Cas fingered Dean; first one finger, then soon enough two. All the while Cas kept licking and sucking on the head of Dean’s cock. He liked tasting his own cum there. Cas worked three fingers into Dean and when he swept the right spot Dean swore even louder.  
‘Jesusfuck, Cas, please quit torturing me.’  
Cas took his mouth off of Dean’s cock, and removed his fingers from Dean and reached over to pull a condom from the bedside table drawer. Dean squirmed as he watched, impatient now, his hands gripping the underside of the headboard. Cas still wasn’t up to full size, but that had been the whole point of his orgasm earlier. He worked the condom on and used more of his own cum as lube.  
Cas leaned forward, supporting himself with one arm while he guided the other to nestle against Dean’s hole. He felt Dean arch up a little. Their gaze remained locked as Cas pushed slowly inside Dean. The heat and tightness nearly made his erection spring back full force but he controlled it. Dean’s eyes were liquid gold, and Cas felt like he could melt right there. The intimacy of the gaze was overwhelming. Dean never looked away as Cas pushed deeper inside him, slowly, until he was fully seated inside Dean.  
‘Cas, ‘  
Dean’s voice was so soft and tender, it was almost like a prayer.  
‘God, Cas you feel so good.’  
Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean as he moved inside him. Dean made low noises in his throat as Cas devoured his mouth, slowly and leisurely. Cas broke off the kiss as he moved inside Dean. He felt trapped in gold, like it was Dean inside him and not the other way around. He felt Enochian well up again from his lips, only this time there was no translation, no rough approximation for what he felt.  
Cas twitched his hips a little so he could hit the spot inside Dean he’d found earlier. Dean was still hard and leaking between them. When he hit the spot Dean swore a blue streak and saw stars.  
‘Cas, fuck, I’d swear you were God but I’ve already met him.’  
Cas smiled and thrust into Dean, brushing the magic place inside him. He felt Dean coiling up and grabbed Dean’s cock with his free hand, matching his own pace. Dean moved and writhed beneath him, head thrown back, hands clenching the headboard so hard the wood creaked.  
‘Cas!’ Cas looked down at Dean and found himself lost in a golden gaze. Dean never looked away has he came, and Cas felt like it was more intimate that way. Cas carefully pulled out of Dean and lowered himself to cover Dean. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’s hips. He had no words that Dean could understand. Cas looked deep into Dean’s eyes and let Dean see all the love and respect and friendship he felt there as he brushed a hand through Dean’s hair.  
Dean didn’t let on that he knew, though. It would have been clear what Cas said even if he hadn’t snuck in some time to learn Enochian.  
‘I am only yours, forever.’  



End file.
